kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Hyuuga
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |EndofYear2014_Note = Same as End of Year 2015 |NewYear2015 = 謹賀新年…、あけましておめでとう、伊勢、そして提督。今年もよろしく頼む |NewYear2015_EN = It's a new year... Happy New Year, Ise, also Admiral. Treat me well this year too. |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = Same as New Year 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = そうか？今日はおめでたい日なのだな…皆嬉しそうだ。まあ…悪くないな。 |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Oh? So it's an anniversary today... Looks like everybody is happy. Well...that's not too bad. |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = この季節はよく雨が降るな。瑞雲の運用に支障が出るのはあまり好ましくないが… |RainySeason2015_EN = It really rains a lot during this time of the year. It is not good if there are trouble with Zuiun's operation, but... |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = この季節は嫌いではないな。伊勢…伊勢？何だ。寝てるのか。 |EarlySummer2015_EN = I don't particularly mind of this season. Ise... Ise? Oh, she's asleep. |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |Valentine2015 = そうか、ヴァレンタインというやつだな。仕方無い、特別な瑞雲をやろう。ほら。 |Valentine2015_EN = Oh, yeah, it's that thing called Valentine's, isn't it? Alright then, I'll give you a special Zuiun. Here. |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = ん……これがクリスマス、なのか。ふむ……赤と緑、そして白か。悪くないな。 |Christmas2015_EN = Uh... so this is Christmas... is it... Hmm, red and green, and then white is it? Not bad. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = From Christmas 2013 and 2014 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = そうか？今日はおめでたい日なのだな…皆嬉しそうだ。まあ…悪くないな。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Oh? So it's an anniversary today... Looks like everybody is happy. Well...that's not too bad. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary |RainySeason2016 = この季節はよく雨が降るな。瑞雲の運用に支障が出るのはあまり好ましくないが… |RainySeason2016_EN = It rains often during this time of year. It's not very good if it affects the Zuiuns' operations.... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance * Hyuuga has short brown hair and brown eyes. Like many battleships, she wears a nontraditional miko outfit, with a brown skirt instead of a hakama. Somewhat like Akagi, (who had the same artist,) the art style and mostly-brown clothing makes her notably plainer-looking than most battleships. She is also drawn as rather broad-shouldered, so some artists make her a muscle girl or a busty one. When in a state of partial undress, she often is portrayed wearing a skintight black undershirt, although others up the "Japaneseness" and go for a fundoshi and sarashi. She often carries a sheathedkatana at her side. * With her combat gear on, she is surrounded with turrets and cannons. In her "Aviation Battleship" Kai, her top left turret is replaced with a small, triangular flight deck. * There is a growing trend of late with fan-artists depicting her with some strange obsession with Zuiuns. Personality * Hyuuga has a forthright, diligent personality. Like truly disciplined military personnel, she speaks with a level-headed matter-of-factness and little emotion, even while attacking or injured. She is also known for occasionally getting awfully deep and cryptic, constantly mentioning the new age of navy ships, frequently talking about the modern JMSDF helicopter destroyer Hyuuga that succeeds her name, mistaking Admiral for someone else in her second secretary line, and questioning what everyone is fighting for in her third. Notes * At Kai Ni, Hyuuga can perform OASW even with less than 100 displayed ASW if she is equipped with at least 2 OR at least 1 . Trivia *Named after an old province of Japan, Hyuuga. It literally means "towards the sun". *Ran aground in shallow waters on July 27 1945, was raised and scrapped on July 2 1946 - July 4 1947. *Her name still lives on the existing JDS Hyuuga-class carriers in JMSDF along with Ise as a Hyuuga-class helicopter destroyer. *The Ise-class are the poster girls of KanColle Arcade, SEGA's card-based arcade adaptation of the browser game. Category:Ise Class Category:Battleships Category:Ships required for Improvements